Property of the Boss
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Taehyung always belonged to Matthew. Fandom: K.A.R.D


Title: Property of the Boss

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: K.A.R.D

Series: none

Pairings: Taehyung/Matthew

Characters: /Kim Taehyung, and BM/Matthew Kim.

Summary: Taehyung always belonged to Matthew.

Disclaimer: K.A.R.D is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The first time Taehyung saw Matthew, he was just seven years old.

He doesn't remember why he was in the park but he remembered the big boy shoving him down once he tried to get in the swing.

He remembered the taste of dirty sand in his mouth and the burning tears in his eyes. He felt his lip quiver as the big boy started to mock him before he grew quiet. Looking up Taehyung wiped his eyes as he found someone standing over the big boy who was holding his red cheek.

"Get lost." The other boy growled making the big boy scramble crying for his mommy. Everyone else seemed to scramble as the boy directed his attention to them until it was just him, and Taehyung.

Taehyung watched as the boy dropped down to sit in the sand beside him, "Why are you still crying?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"B-because he pushed me," Taehyung cried out softly, "And it still hurts."

The boy frowned as he moved closer crouching down, "No it doesn't. You think it still hurts."

Taehyung stopped his crying to focus on the boy's words. He frowned once he realized that his butt didn't hurt anymore nor could he still taste the sand in his mouth.

"I can protect you."

Taehyung glanced up, "Huh? What do you mean?" Taehyung added as he eyed the boy with a curious look.

The boy rolled his eyes but smiled all the less. "I can protect you. I make sure your never get hurt again. All you have to do is promise to be mine forever."

"Then you'll protect me forever?" Taehyung muttered quietly staring up at the boy.

"I promise." The boy muttered holding out his pinky for Taehyung. Taehyung could only smile bright as his pinky curled over the other boy's finger.

"What's your name?"

"Kim Taehyung. Yours?"

"Matthew Kim."

Taehyung's life changed after that day.

* * *

From that day on, Taehyung has been Matthew Kim's.

His parents over the three years held the same pinched look on their faces as Matthew appeared at the house or when Taehyung mentioned his newly formed friend. He remembered how his sister quickly turned from his best friend to a stranger.

In a those three years she was gone never bothering to say goodbye.

* * *

Everything changed once Taehyung turned eleven. His parents told him that his grandma had gotten sick back home in Chungju, South Korea, and they had to go back to take care of her.

Taehyung remembered the tears he cried into Matthew's chest as he told the boy he had to leave.

The next day Taehyung's parents say him down to tell him that he was going to live with Matthew for a little bit, just until they got grandma the help she needed.

The goodbye was tearful but bearable as Matthew held his hand.

* * *

Immediately after his parents departure Taehyung changed from his public school to an all boys private academy paid for by the Kims who said their son best friend deserved the best education.

In the summer Taehyung would spend most of his days doing different things. Some days he was told to shadow Mrs. Kim as she cooked, cleaned, and handle the household. Other days he would be sitting in the background as Matthew attended special classes for self-defense and different martial arts, waiting and watching. On the few other days he and Matthew would be studying with the Kims private tutor learning advanced mathematics, science, anatomy and languages.

* * *

In the summer of their transition from middle school to high school.

Taehyung and Matthew shared their first kiss.

Mr. Kim had entered Taehyung's bedroom to find the boys pulling back from each other, one with a shy smile and the other with a smirk. Taehyung jumped away from Matthew, his young adolescent mind fearing that he would be punished or worst sent away but none of that happened. Instead Mr. Kim patted him on the back and sent him to have a conversation with Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim sat him down and Taehyung explained to him what exactly the Kim family did.

To say Taehyung was scared was a no-brainer. He was terrified and now everything finally made since.

The men in suits who appeared like shadows whenever Taehyung moved from Matthew's sight for to long for his personal liking. The way everyone tried to keep Matthew happy even the teachers who got out their way to make sure the boy was pleased. The business men who seemed to try to suck up to Matthew and even Taehyung. The private tutor, Matthew's martial arts class and even Taehyung shadowing of Mrs. Kim. The pinched fearfully looks on his parents faces and the reason his sister disappeared.

Taehyung wanted to run but he couldn't.

Mrs. Kim didn't have to threat him for Taehyung to realize he was stuck. He had fallen for Matthew and there was no way he could leave the boy now. He had been by Matthew's side for everything.

He couldn't imagine living in a world without being by Matthew side.

* * *

It began easier over time for Taehyung to accept everything. He didn't flinch anymore at the gunshots, question blood clothes or knuckles, the various men inside and outside the house or the implant he had to get underneath the back of his ear to know his location at all time.

To Taehyung it felt like changing from childhood to adulthood.

As Matthew grew taller, towering over him and becoming much more self-confident and capable, Taehyung grew also. He became more well-mannered, self-aware, submissive and attached.

There was no way he could ever leave Matthew, not even in death could be fully be away from the boy.

* * *

It was no surprise to anyone when Matthew and Taehyung ended up dating not when they got engaged than married.

Even if Taehyung tried to leave all those years ago, Matthew wouldn't have let him make it down the street before dragging him back.

After all he belonged to Kim Matthew since the day he stepped onto the playground.


End file.
